Talk:Daggers/@comment-2.34.119.7-20190921155325
My PERSONAL ranking of all the Daggers, from worst to best: (finally, some weapons that I could call "proper" weapons... but only at the top of this ranking!) 6-Ghost Blade (it can hit ghosts on hits own... nothing else to say about this trash. nothing GOOD, at least. this one can probably be in the top 3 worst weapons from this game, actually. it's really THAT shitty) 5-Parrying Dagger (as a weapon, this is kinda crappy. a slightly weaker version than number 4, only with higher stats requirements. but then, if used in the correct way, that is, in the correct HAND... it turns into the best, aka the lighter, TOOL for parries, ever. that's what this really is: a TOOL. a pretty darn useful one as I said, but if we shall only consider it as a weapon... it can only beat that crap that it's number 6) 4-Dagger (the better version of number 5. too bad the damage is still negligible, and you should only use this for either backstabbing or riposting. and even then, there's a bunch of other weapons which are way better with criticals. really, at the end of the line, this is just a barely decent weapon amongst its kind) 3-Dark Silver Tracer (ok, we're getting better for this category, but it's still not good enough; we got the highest critical multiplier ever, but thanks to a very low basic damage, and also the fact that can't be buffed, in the end this ends up not even as the best Dagger for criticals, never mind the best weapon over all. yep, that S scaling in Dexterity is useless... and about the intoxication, I'll just quote something similar I said in another section: offensive melee poisoning and intoxication are nothing but a joke in this game. both in PvE and even more in PvP, no exceptions) 2-Priscilla's Dagger (and we're finally getting somewhere... almost. kinda. no okay, i still don't think it's good enough... low damage, that means the S scaling in Dexterity is once again a waste. no buffing. no bonus to criticals. useless occult aux effect is useless. then, it got the bleeding aux effect, but the build-up is abysmally low. but this last thing is saved, and it's a save big enough to get it to number 2 for me, thanks to the really high bleed damage. the thing is, it takes way too long if you're only using this to fullfill that bleeding bar, so I suggest to use another bleeding weapon, possibly a fast one, and to use that against your target and then switch back to this Dagger to trigger the bleeding effect and finish the poor bastard off. it is effective, but way too convoluted; that's why, overall and while even at number 2, this weapon can't really be considered "good") 1-Bandit's Knife (this one. this one it's actually a proper weapon. fucking finally. the second-highest critical multiplier ever + A Dex scaling + decent basic damage equals a really good weapon for crits; then, there's the wounding aux effect, which is always great. there's no doubt this is the best Dagger, no competition here. it's also a good weapon overall to use, but only if your enemy can bleed easily and also if it can be parried or backstabbed)